


Sex With Maestro

by Radiose



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 莫萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *米扎flo萨*主要角色死亡。（我到底多喜欢写一方先死这个梗……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *米扎flo萨  
*主要角色死亡。（我到底多喜欢写一方先死这个梗……

萨列里走进莫扎特的房间。那房间对于冬天来说也太过阴冷了，更不要说狭窄的空间里除了在床上昏睡的莫扎特之外空无一人。  
萨列里是因为莫扎特缺席了剧院的会议才来他家查看的。就莫扎特飘忽的性格来说这本不是件太过意外的事情，他对于音乐之外的事务都不太上心。但萨列里就是止不住地感到担心。  
“莫扎特？”他试探地喊道。  
音乐家本人只是小幅度地往枕头里蹭了蹭，没有醒来。  
萨列里走到床边，伸手试了试他的额头，一片滚烫。他想出门去叫个医生，再临时雇个女佣来照顾他——他对莫扎特的经济状况有所耳闻——却被拉住了手腕。  
莫扎特的手指到掌心都是冰冷的，仿佛已不属于这个世界。  
“萨列里……”  
萨列里以为他醒了，等待着他下一句话。  
但莫扎特只是含糊地发出几个音节，接下来一句却是：“……他讨厌我。”  
看来还是没醒。萨列里不知道该为自己出现在莫扎特的梦境里感到开心，还是辩解自己没有讨厌他。正相反，他爱莫扎特的音乐，逐渐发展到爱他本人。而且他一直认为莫扎特不太喜欢他。  
但现在似乎不是和莫扎特像两个孩子般争辩这个问题的时候。因此他只是在床边坐下，用空余的手摩挲着莫扎特的，妄图给它染上点温度，一边简洁地反驳他：“我没有。你躺会，我去给你叫个医生。”  
接着莫扎特突然睁开了眼睛。萨列里吓了一跳，他一直以为他没醒。他用了点力气抽回手，站起身来。  
但随着他抽回手，莫扎特的表情突然变得委屈，像只被丢进水里的小狗：“您就是有！”  
萨列里顿时哭笑不得，安抚地摸了摸他的头，试图把他安稳地塞进被子里。  
但莫扎特不安分地挣扎起来：“没有的话您就亲亲我！”说着他嘟起嘴。  
看来不搞定这个病号他是走不出这房间了。萨列里再次在床边坐下，犹豫地俯下身去，在莫扎特唇边短暂地一碰。  
在嘴唇相触的那一刻，莫扎特伸出手臂，紧紧箍住了他的脖颈，把他锁在自己怀里，趁着萨列里失去平衡本能地惊呼的机会，把舌头探进去搅弄。  
莫扎特的手臂还是惊人的冰冷，只有臂弯透出发烧的热度。萨列里艰难地把手臂支在他两侧，小心地不把体重完全地压在可怜的病号身上，也因此失去了挣脱的机会。  
莫扎特吻得非常熟练，很快找到了诀窍，用舌头舔弄他的上颚，逼得萨列里在快感中战栗。他手臂开始发抖，于是用舌头去顶莫扎特的，想要点呼吸的空隙，却被灵活的舌头舔得更深，几乎顶到喉咙口。  
当莫扎特终于放开他之后，萨列里只能趴在对方胸口喘气，感到热度爬上自己的脸颊。  
“大师，我好开心。”莫扎特在他耳边轻声说。  
“我……我去给你找医生。”萨列里却又被拉了回来。  
“没用的，这是我的最后一个晚上了。”莫扎特说，“大师你陪陪我吧。”  
“别说傻话。”萨列里还是想站起来。  
“然后呢？带着这个去找医生吗？”莫扎特灵巧的手指一把握住萨列里胯下那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，逗弄了起来。萨列里发出一声惊喘。  
“真的不做吗？”莫扎特用一种小奶狗般天真的眼神问，手上却加了点力气抚弄了起来。  
算了，就这一次，萨列里心想。他拨开了莫扎特的手，竖起一根手指：“就这一次，然后你老老实实让我去找医生。”  
莫扎特纯良地点头，像是坐在乐团里听指挥的指令似的。萨列里也不知道为什么自己会有这样的联想，因为他坐进乐团的时候几乎每次都会和指挥就乐曲的表达方式吵起来。但他还是满意地蹬掉鞋子，跨坐到他身上。  
他把裤子扒到大腿中间，从床头摸出一罐天晓得为什么会在那的油脂。室内依然寒冷的空气针一般地扎着他裸露的皮肤，但他毫不在乎地蘸足了油脂，把两根手指塞进后穴，扩张了起来。  
莫扎特就这么躺着观赏他半闭着眼喘息，手搭在他裸露的腿根，又滑到侧腰，手指按照某种节奏轻轻点着。  
“魔笛？”萨列里问道。  
“您最懂我了，大师。”莫扎特笑道，手指上滑到他的乳头，隔着衬衫捻了捻，萨列里手上的动作一顿。  
“别这么叫我，莫扎特。”他还不想以后在剧院开会的时候也想到这一夜。  
“好吧，安东尼奥。那你也要叫我沃尔夫冈。”  
“来吧，莫……沃尔夫冈。”萨列里抽出手指，莫扎特扒开自己散乱的睡袍，硬挺的阴茎顶在萨列里敏感的会阴。他闷哼一声，用手扶住，慢慢往下坐下去。  
扩张还是不太够，坐到底时萨列里丰满的大腿都在打颤。莫扎特在细腻皮肉上的抚摸对他稳定自己的呼吸并没有任何帮助。  
他深吸了口气，前后晃动身体，试图适应那种被填满的感觉。接着他撑起身体，再次坐下去。  
而莫扎特，就算在病中他也绝不是个安分的人。他挑了个最糟的时间直起身子，解开萨列里的衬衫，开始把玩他丰满的胸肉。随着他的动作，阴茎正巧顶上了萨列里体内最敏感的那点，逼出他的一声尖叫，一把搂住莫扎特的肩膀保持平衡，看起来倒像是欢迎他的动作。  
于是莫扎特从善如流，将一边乳头含进嘴里，另一边用手用力揉弄。他的阴茎还顶在萨列里的前列腺上，随着手上的动作前后划着圈小幅磨蹭。  
萨列里被这上下同步的强烈快感逼得话都说不出来了，连搭在莫扎特肩上的手臂都发软，身体在凛冽的空气里发热。  
“啊……莫……莫扎特……沃尔夫冈……！”  
莫扎特终于满意地结束了犬齿对敏感乳头的折磨，萨列里松了口气，试着再次起伏身体，有节奏地收缩后穴，想让莫扎特快点射出来。  
但莫扎特并不让他如愿，他一头扎进他胸口，拉长声音抱怨自己头晕。他蓬乱的金发扫过敏感的乳晕，痒意转化成快感，沿着脊椎涌上大脑，让萨列里倒吸了一口气。  
萨列里一边继续动作，一边用发软的手指把莫扎特拉开点，低头主动地吻下去。他的舌头细密地舔过对方的嘴唇，顺着齿列滑进口腔，勾着莫扎特的舌头一起动作。  
在萨列里的舌头绞住莫扎特的舌根的时候他达到了高潮，甬道难以自抑地收缩，莫扎特跟着射在了里面。  
“这不公平。大师，你好熟练啊。”在萨列里把晕头晕脑的莫扎特再次塞进被子里的时候他喃喃说道。  
萨列里只是笑了笑，帮他拢了拢头发，看着他在高潮后的疲倦中再次滑进睡眠。然后他在莫扎特的额头上落下一个吻。

在他带着医生回来之后发现莫扎特对他自己的状况说的竟然是对的。整个晚上他都少有清醒的时刻，医生忙忙碌碌，但对最后的结果还是无能为力。  
在天快要亮起的最黑暗的时刻，莫扎特又睁开了眼睛，向着萨列里伸出一只手，用气音说道：“我们会再见……”  
接着他露出一个惊讶的表情，眼里的神采彻底消失了。  
萨列里可以发誓他看见了一个穿着黑袍的身影一闪而过。

FIN


	2. 外一篇 Talk With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *死神还是碟形世界借的（

莫扎特是被房间里急剧下降的气温惊醒的。

他睁开眼睛，看见一个穿着黑袍的身影。

“所以，到时间了？”

死神掏出一个金色的沙漏，上面满是星星图案。沙子已经大部分漏完，但还剩薄薄一层。很少，但还是有。

**看来我来得早了点。**

“我还有多久？”

**一晚上吧。大概。**

莫扎特看着死神就这样站在床边。

“……你就没有别的地方要去吗？”

**我无所不在。**

“死前只能看到你，真是扫兴呢。”

**有人来了。**

一片死寂。

“谁？”

**或许还要再过一会，我对于精确的时间把握不太擅长。**

莫扎特半阖上眼睛：“可以的话我希望能见到大师。萨列里……”

他沉默了一会，接着喃喃自语：“但他不会来的，他讨厌我。”

**他来了。**

“你在骗我。”

“我没有。”一个低沉的男声传进他耳朵。

莫扎特睁开眼睛，萨列里担忧的面孔浮现在他眼前。

他说什么？医生？莫扎特嗤笑着瞥了一眼那个穿着黑袍的身影。

最后一个晚上了，他一定要从他的大师那里骗到一个吻。

但莫扎特得到了更多。在用舌头探索萨列里的口腔的时候，他向死神的方向丢去一个眼神。那个黑色的身影消失了。

**好吧，一点隐私。**

那之后他的身体进入整晚的昏迷。莫扎特试图安慰担忧地坐在一旁看医生忙碌的萨列里，但他很明显既听不到他说话，也感受不到他的触碰。莫扎特只能坐在他边上，一起看着他昏睡中的身体。

“这么看我还是挺好看的嘛。”

**很高兴你能这么乐观，这样我的工作会方便很多。**

莫扎特问：“我能再和他说句话吗？”

死神举起沙漏看了看，里面只剩寥寥几粒沙子了。

**就一句话。**

莫扎特再次睁开眼睛。萨列里握住了他的手。

“我们会再见……”

**时间到了。**

这么快？莫扎特露出惊讶的表情，看见死神手上的沙漏里最后一粒沙子落下。

“……在那人事已非的地方。”

“就不能让我讲完吗？”莫扎特哭笑不得，但一直困扰他的全身的酸痛消失了。

**抱歉。我们该走了。**

莫扎特转头看了他的大师最后一眼。萨列里正把脸埋进掌心。

FIN


End file.
